


Sketchpad

by organizedchaoss



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedchaoss/pseuds/organizedchaoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets boy by accident!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchpad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-arvie-i](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-arvie-i).



> Short one shot for my cousin! I wrote this last year, kinda funny because it just suddenly came into my mind then this was born! haha enjoy~!! :3

Mizuki Kaiser walks her way to the nearest coffee shop from her apartment. A 17 year old girl who loves to draw, she goes to this coffee shop every morning to do her work. There’s no particular reason why she do her work at the coffee shop, she just don’t want to stay at home. On her way to the coffee shop, she was thinking about the sceneries she’s gonna draw for today. She was happily thinking about it when a car almost hit her. “HEY! LOOK OUT!” she stood up mad at the driver, but before she could nag at the driver, she was starry eyed. _Short strawberry blonde very curly hair, tantalizing red eyes, round glasses,_ Mizuki thought. She slowly walked to the side walk staring, love struck, at the driver.

The driver stopped his car in front of her. “Miss, Are you alright? Please take care next time okay?” Mizuki nodded. The driver smiled and nodded then drove off.

_Oh my gosh, he smiled at me._ Mizuki was smiling at herself, she ran to the coffee shop. “Goodmorning!” said the barista. “Goodmorning!” answered Mizuki as she walked towards the counter.

“What would you have for today Mizuki?” the barista asked smiling widely.

“Same as yesterday please” Mizuki replied.

“Coming right up!” the barista started her work.

After she got her coffee, she sat down on her favorite seat near the window. She started drawing the driver that almost hit her, the car, the short strawberry very curly hair, tantalizing red eyes and the round glasses. She was blushing, smiling like an idiot while she drew the driver. She actually didn’t know what she’s feeling, but she is very very happy.

 

*---------------------------NEXT DAY---------------------------*

 

     It is a really very bright and good morning for Mizuki today, she’s again walking towards the coffee shop as usual. She stayed by the intersection where she was almost hit by a car. Trying to look at every car that passes by, she is trying her best luck if she could meet that driver of the car again. But she had no luck. She sighed, looked down and continued walking towards the coffee shop.

“Oops!” she almost hit somebody “Careful, miss” Mizuki looked up “Ohh! You’re the girl I almost hit yesterday! You really aren’t careful, are yah?” the man teased.

Mizuki was surprised and she felt her face turning as red as a tomato “I-I-I’m so sorry!” and she sprinted towards the coffee shop.

“Goodmorning!” said the barista. Mizuki was panting, her heart was beating fast not because she ran, but because of that person. She suddenly realized she missed her chance to know who he is. She sighed. She again sat at her favorite spot.

“Same coffee please!” she told the barista. She again started drawing the face of the person. _He smiled at me_ , she thought “Stupid, Mizuki!” she told herself. Now she’s still hoping to see that person every day.

 

*---------------------------TIME PASSES------------------------*

 

It’s been two weeks since her last encounter with the person, though everyday she’s at the coffee shop, she kept on sketching the face of that person, she imagined different angles of the person and she drew a total of 16 faces of that person, for that past two weeks. She just kept on sketching him, wishing they’d meet again.

She’s now again at the coffee shop, she was so down she can’t imagine what she will draw anymore. “Having a hard time?” a man with a familiar voice said, she looked up. She was startled. The person she hasn’t seen for 2 weeks is sitting with her at the coffee shop. “This is yours right?” he said, he’s holding her sketch pad. Mizuki was so stunned, she didn’t have a chance to do anything before the guy had opened her sketch pad full of _his_ faces.

“Ohhh, this is interesting” the man chuckled. Mizuki blushed, all shades of red. She looked down. She didn’t have the courage to look at the person anymore.

“Why not draw me without the glasses? Like this” the removed his glasses and set it down the table. Mizuki couldn’t quite process what he said, she looked up. _He’s an angel,_ Mizuki thought.

She smiled and nodded. The person smiled at her. Mizuki started sketching him right away, and after a few minutes, she finished it. “Irie, it’s Irie Kanata” Mizuki wrote his name on her sketch. “You’re name?” Irie asked.

“Mizuki, Mizuki Kaiser” she answered.

“Nice to meet you, Mizuki-chan. Thanks for your company. I hope we meet again soon” Irie said while he stood up. Mizuki smiled and nodded.

She didn’t want her time with Irie to end like this, but she’s so love struck she didn’t know what to say or what to do. She just watched the person, she so much dreamt of, walk away from the coffee shop. She hoped to meet him again, and finally get to know each other more. She will always be waiting at this same coffee shop every day, with her sketch pad.


End file.
